


Blaine Just Can't Get a Date

by breathingINsnowflakes



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Oblivious Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingINsnowflakes/pseuds/breathingINsnowflakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine thought that when he moved to New York he would finally be able to date, but now he’s here, no one seems interested. Is it because everyone thinks he is already taken? Oblivious!Klaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaine Just Can't Get a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this story pretty much popped into my head when I was emphatically informing someone (who probably didn’t share my enthusiasm, or, you know, care) that Kurt and Blaine would have definitely gotten together, if just for the fact that everyone would assume they were dating because of their heart eyes, and they would never get dates. Yeah. :D

Blaine just couldn’t get a date.

He didn’t understand it; when he had moved from small town Lima, Ohio to New York City with his two best friends, Kurt and Rachel, Blaine had thought he would finally have his chance. His chance to do all the things that had been denied to him when he was in high school, but that he wanted incontrovertibly. Now that he was finally out of the pool of ever growing homophobia, Blaine was looking forward to the awkward first dates, the nervous but flirty looks, being kissed goodbye outside his new apartment… But it just wasn’t happening, and Blaine was getting despondent. He might as well be back in Ohio; gay population: Blaine and Kurt. 

 At least he had Kurt; having another openly gay teen as a best friend was heartening for Blaine. They had spent many a weekend back home lamenting the lack of dating options for them, neither of them having known another out of the closet teen until they had met when Blaine transferred to McKinley High at the start of their junior year. A combination of this, as well as their shared love of musicals, bow ties, and all things LuPone had created instant best friends forever. It was easier when you had someone to complain with, and Kurt understood all of the things that Blaine craved, and wanted them for himself just as badly.

“Just wait, Blaine,” Kurt had said on many occasions, “When we get to New York we’ll be fighting off dates.”

He was wrong.

When Kurt had introduced Blaine to Rachel a week into his transfer, the three of them became inseparable, their dreams of reaching New York bringing them closer together, inspiring each other when all hope seemed lost. Rachel had informed the boys that she could completely feel their anguish; you see, she had two gay dads, and their struggles with living as gay men in rural Ohio had given her great insight into the trials of finding love and acceptance in a difficult situation. The boys just smiled at her.

But they had done it; university applications, apartment hunting, and job searches seemed to be determined to break their spirit, but here they were: living in New York with their best friends, headed on their path to fame and fortune. Everything was going according to plan… except the whole dating thing.

“I just don’t get it!” Blaine complained to Kurt and Rachel one night when they were hanging out in their apartment. “Am I just completely undateable? We’ve been here four months already, and no one has asked me out, or given any indication that they want to date me at all.” Blaine looked expectantly at Rachel who was sitting on the floor working on a paper on her laptop, and then at Kurt who was draped over the other end of the couch.

“Blaine, honey, have you ever thought about maybe asking someone out yourself? Why just sit around complaining about not being asked out?” Rachel asked, not looking up from her laptop screen.

“Rach, I’ve never asked someone out before, I wouldn’t even know what to say. And I’m shy.” At Rachel’s raised eyebrow Blaine corrected, “Around guys! I’m shy around guys. It’s not like singing on stage. If they say no, it’s not the music or my voice they don’t like, it’s me.”

“Plus, his gaydar is broken,” Kurt added. “It’s tragic really, something went horribly wrong somewhere along the line, and it never fully developed. With his luck, he’d end up asking out all the straight guys in New York.”

“Hey!” Blaine defended, “It’s not broken!”

“Blaine, you were convinced for like a year that Mike Chang was gay,” Rachel said, giggling.

Kurt laughed along, “Oh my God, yes, and remember Rach, he kept giving him little pep talks in the middle of random conversations to reassure him that ‘being gay is okay’?” Kurt said, joining in on Rachel’s laughing now, before putting on an imitation of Blaine’s voice. “‘You know, Mike, being comfortable with yourself is all that matters, just know that there are people that care about you no matter what.’ Mike just thought you were being really nice!”

“I don’t know, Kurt, I’m almost positive that Blaine’s little speeches were what made Mike decide to ignore his dad and do dance professionally. So it all worked out in the end,” Rachel said, snickering.

“Ha ha, you guys,” Blaine said, “Hilarious.”

“It was pretty funny,” Kurt added, patting Blaine’s knee reassuringly.

“So, what am I meant to do?” Blaine asked, trying to turn the conversation away from incredibly embarrassing stories from the past.

“I’ve got an idea, Blaine, it’s novel,” Rachel said, rolling her eyes, “Try going to a bar.”

“But I’m underage and-” Blaine began, but Rachel cut him off with a wave of her hand.

“Go to the gay bar we walked past the other night, they’ll let you in, no problem.”

Blaine seemed to think about it for only a second, before smiling. “Okay!” Blaine said, immediately getting up from the couch, “Let’s go!”

“Now?” Kurt said from the couch.

“No time like the present,” Blaine sing-songed on his way to him room.

Kurt sighed in a long suffering way, rolling his eyes at Rachel, before getting up and making his way to his own room. When Kurt and Blaine were done and ready to go, they entered the living room again to find Rachel still in the spot where they left her.

“Aren’t you coming, Rach?” Blaine asked her, already starting to pout.

“Sorry, sweetie, I’ve got this paper to finish. You and Kurt go have fun,” Rachel said.

“No problem,” Kurt said confidently, “I’m an amazing wingman. I was the one who set up my dad and Carole, you know.” With that he turned and headed to the door.

“And why was that again, Kurt? Talk about broken gaydars!” He called after him, leaving Rachel laughing as their now continued debate echoed down the hall, and then was abruptly muffled as the door closed behind them.

* * *

“Oh, he’s cute,” Kurt said, tilting his head in the direction of a dark man leaning forward over the bar enough to give Kurt and Blaine a perfect view. “If you don’t go for that, I will.”

“Oh yes, bringing you was a great idea,” Blaine teased, but really he was getting antsy. The optimism that had flooded him at Rachel’s suggestion was waning as the night progressed and no one approached them. And Blaine couldn’t understand why.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting close together at one of the tables in what Kurt had called the Perfect Viewpoint.

“I’m sorry, sweetie,” Kurt said.

_And then a blond man who had been sauntering over to Blaine walked up behind him, heard Kurt’s words and promptly turned around and walked back to the bar without being noticed._

Kurt continued, “You’ll meet someone. I know we talked about this a lot in high school, and we kind of made it seem like it would happen right away, but give it time.”

Blaine smiled and gave Kurt an awkward one armed hug from where they sat.

_And a man in a red shirt who had been eyeing Blaine from the dance floor quickly looked away. Damn. Taken._

“I know!” Kurt said suddenly, "This spot is perfect for seeing something you like, but we want to be seen.”

Blaine nodded emphatically at Kurt’s epiphany, “We need to get to the bar.” Blaine immediately stood, grabbing Kurt’s hand in his so that they wouldn’t get separated in the milling crowd.

_And while they crossed the room, a girl nudged her best friend and pointed at them. Weren’t they a cute couple?_

When Kurt and Blaine found a spot at the bar, Kurt leaned forward to order them their drinks, and Blaine quickly scanned the area from this angle. It was definitely full tonight, and so his chances should be good, right?

“You know,” Kurt said conversationally, “If there was any time to be doing a sexy face, now would be it.”

Blaine looked at him, trying to suppress a laugh before throwing out ‘sultry’.

_As the boys laughed together, the man on the seat next to Blaine got up and moved on. Dead end this side._

 “You know, Kurt, maybe that’s the problem,” Blaine said, quieting down considerably. “Am I not good looking enough to get one date?”

Kurt looked astounded, “Blaine, where is your confidence tonight? You never doubt yourself, and now you’re getting all worked up over this.”

“You’re avoiding the question!” Blaine accused, and Kurt just shook his head.

“Blaine Anderson, you are hot as hell.”

Blaine smiled and returned, “As are you, Kurt Hummel.”

_And the man who had settled in the empty seat next to Blaine retracted his hand from where he was about to tap Blaine on the shoulder. And he’d had such a good pick up line, too._

Once the boys had finished their drinks, Blaine gave Kurt a look of resolve.

“You know what, screw it. I’m not going to let tonight go to waste. We’re here; we might as well enjoy it. Dance with me!”

The boys made their way to the dance floor and got lost in the beat, just enjoying the silly dance moves that had each other bursting into fits of laughter while they moved.

_And a man leaned over to his friend. What about that guy? No, he’s been dancing with that guy the whole night. They’re totally going home together._

* * *

The next day, Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel met for lunch on campus, it being one of the rare days when they all had the same hour free. Once they grabbed a seat, Rachel turned her attention to the boys opposite her.

“So… how was last night?” she prompted.

“Bust on the dating front,” Kurt answered, “But it was still really fun. I tried to teach Blaine the shoulder shimmy, but alas, he didn’t really get it.”

Blaine rolled his eyes, and then leaned toward Rachel, “I was informed that I shouldn’t worry; it _is_ an advanced move after all.” Rachel and Blaine laughed, Kurt throwing them an indignant look before giving in to the laughter.

The conversation then turned to how their classes were going, and too soon Rachel had to return to the apartment to get ready for work, and Blaine and Kurt headed back towards their next classes.

“You know, if you’re still looking for a date, maybe I can ask around my class and see if anyone is interested,” Kurt offered as they walked.

“Yeah, maybe,” Blaine conceded. “I don’t want to come off seeming desperate or anything, I just want to get out there, you know? I mean, I’m an adult living in the city, and I’ve never had a date.”

Kurt just nodded sympathetically. “Well, I’ve only ever been on one date before, and it was nothing spectacular. In fact, it was just awkward. I’m in no hurry to do that again.”

Blaine just looked at Kurt before saying, “I know I’m a big romantic, but I just want to meet someone. Now if I could just figure out where-,” but Blaine was cut off by a voice calling his name. He turned around to see a classmate of his walking towards him.

“Hey, Charlie, what’s going on?” Blaine greeted him with a smile.

“I just thought I’d give you a heads up, next class was moved to B103,” he said.

“Oh, well thanks man. I was heading in the total wrong direction,” Blaine laughed.

“No, problem,” Charlie waved him off, before walking back to his friend.

_“Who was that?” James asked, watching Blaine and Kurt walk away._

_“Blaine Anderson, or Anderberg, or something. We have some classes together. But don’t even try, James. That guy, the one with him? I think that’s his boyfriend, Kurt. Yeah, someone said they’ve been together since high school, and they live together and everything,” Charlie said knowingly._

_“Too bad,” James said, turning away._

* * *

“Oh my God, Blaine!” Kurt yelled, running into the apartment.

“What? What’s wrong?” Blaine said, sitting up from where he had been lying across the couch, reading the same line of his textbook over and over.

“The new Robert Downey Jr. movie came out, and I really want to see it! Let’s go now?” Kurt said excitedly, calling from his bedroom. He came back out with a different pair of boots in his hand, and sat down in Blaine’s recently vacated part of the couch to put them on.

“Ugh! I thought there was an emergency or something,” Blaine said, falling back across the couch into his previous position. Unfortunately it now meant that he was lying across Kurt’s lap.

“Get off,” Kurt said, playfully poking Blaine in the side. “It is an emergency. I have to see it right now, and you have to come with me purely because we share a great passion for all things Robert Downey Jr.”

Blaine pretended to think about it. “Okay, you’ve got me convinced.”

“Good,” Kurt said, “now get ready!”

When Kurt and Blaine reached the theater, they were almost late.

“We have to hurry, it’s going to start soon,” Kurt said, pulling Blaine through the doors. “You know, if you didn’t have to stick your head into a bucket of gel we might have gotten here early,” he added, raising an eyebrow at Blaine.

“You’re just gloating because for once it’s not you that we’re nagging on to get ready faster!” Blaine refuted. “Plus, wasn’t it worth it?” Blaine said, striking a ridiculous runway pose.

Kurt laughed, saying, “Of course, who will be looking at the screen when you’re there?” Suddenly he looked serious, “Okay, this is the plan: you go get the tickets, and I’ll get the popcorn, and we’ll meet at the doors.”

Blaine saluted him, before moving over to the ticket counter. Once he had the tickets, he walked to the doors to wait for Kurt, and looked up at the poster for the movie they were about to see. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him, and a voice said, “I’ve been waiting to see this movie for ages.”

Blaine turned around to see a dark haired man looking at the poster in front of him.

“Oh, me, too,” Blaine said, giving the man a small smile. He was very cute, and obviously had good style based on the outfit he was wearing. In fact, Blaine was almost positive that Kurt had the same shirt.

“But really, I think I’d see anything with Robert Downey Jr. in it,” the man continued.

“Same here, that’s the only reason I’m here right now,” Blaine said, and the man smiled even bigger at his statement.

“Well, maybe I can give you another reason. We should-,” the man was cut off by Kurt who walked up to Blaine saying, “Okay, so I know you always get a small drink, but then complain that you need to go get another one, so I just got you a large. Honestly, sweetie, you’d think you would learn…” Kurt trailed off as he saw the man that Blaine was talking to.

“Oh, never mind,” the man said, “enjoy the movie.” With that he slipped through the door, letting it close slowly behind him.

“Who was that?” Kurt asked, turning to Blaine again.

“No idea, just making small talk, I guess,” Blaine said, shrugging. He couldn’t help but be disappointed. It seems like he didn’t like him, after all.  

“Oh,” Kurt said. “I really liked his pants.”

Blaine smiled and immediately agreed, holding the door open for Kurt to walk through first.

* * *

Blaine arrived early to his shift at the coffee house the next day. When Blaine had taken the job behind the counter, the manager had said that they might be able to give him a spot singing some nights. Blaine was still waiting for this plan to work out, but in the meantime, he was going to make the best coffee he possibly could, and keep nagging the boss.

When Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel moved to the city, they knew that they would have to get some kind of work to afford their apartment, and after all the time they had spent in the Lima Bean back home, Blaine was fine with this one.

Blaine hummed a little under his breath as he placed two grande cappuccinos on the counter with a smile to the couple, before moving back to the register to take another order.

“What can I get you?” Blaine asked, before appraising his customer. The man must have been a few years older than Blaine, with light brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes. Blaine swallowed nervously, just managing to catch the man’s order.

“And my name’s Max, by the way,” the man said.

“Oh,” Blaine said, “We don’t actually need names here. We’re quite good with the whole facial recognition thing.” Blaine then took a moment to wonder why he didn’t just ring up the man’s order. Yes. Let’s do that.

“No, I know, I just wanted to tell you,” Max said. “Maybe I can get your name now?”

Blaine’s brain might have melted. Was he finally getting asked out?

“Blaine,” he replied simply.

“Well, Blaine, maybe we could get a drink sometime?” Max asked, while passing him the money for his coffee.

“Oh! Um, yes, I would like that,” Blaine said, hoping that his face didn’t reflect all of the excitement coursing through him in the moment. He felt like jumping up and down.

_Blaine didn’t notice the looks of shock his coworkers, Monica and Helen, were giving each other. What? But Blaine had a boyfriend, they were sure of it! Then who was the cute guy always visiting him at work? They seemed like they were dating._

“Great,” Max said, and Blaine quickly wrote his number down on a napkin, before passing it to the man. “I’ll call you,” Max said, before moving off to wait for his order.

Blaine could not stop the huge smile on his face for the rest of his shift.

* * *

When Blaine got home and told Rachel and Kurt about his upcoming date, they humored him with a group happy dance, before Kurt immediately started brainstorming exactly what Blaine was going to wear on his date. Rachel interrupted only occasionally with opinions that made Blaine very happy that he had Kurt to help him.

So what if he hadn’t actually gotten the call yet? Someone, a male human, had expressed interest in him!

And he did get the call. The next day Max called and asked him to meet him at a coffee shop, after making sure that Blaine still liked coffee after making it all day. Blaine assured him that he did.

Kurt made sure that Blaine left the house looking casual, but stylish, with both he and Rachel giving him a peck on the cheek for luck. Rachel had told him that she and Kurt were going out for a few hours, so if he wanted to bring Max back to the apartment for a bit, he could. Blaine balked a bit at the implication, but Rachel just waved him off, saying, “Not for that!”

Blaine left the apartment with just enough time to make it to the coffee house-he didn’t want to look over eager- and immediately spotted Max in a seat near the back.

“Hi,” Blaine said, a bit awkwardly.

Max greeted him warmly, before suggesting that they head to the counter to place an order. While they waited for their drinks, Max asked him about his classes and his major, and as they went back to their seats, Blaine learned that Max was a junior and a finance major. At first Blaine was worried that this would give them absolutely nothing to talk about, but it turned out that Max loved music, even if he couldn’t sing at all, and Blaine regaled him with many stories about New Directions, Rachel and Kurt.

“We were like a big family,” Blaine told Max, “A slightly incestuous one, yes, but they mean a lot to me, especially Kurt and Rachel.”

Overall, Blaine thought that he was getting the first date that he had always wanted. A little awkward, very nerve wracking, but nice all the same. It was just like going for coffee with Kurt, even if the conversation didn’t flow nearly as easily.

Once they were done with their drinks, Blaine turned to Max.

“If you want to hang out more, you could come back to my place. Just to talk for a bit longer,” Blaine clarified.

“I’d love to,” Max said with a smile, gesturing for Blaine to lead the way.

On the walk back to Blaine’s apartment, the conversation returned to music, and Blaine refused to think that it might be the only thing that they could talk about. Instead, he happily chatted about a new CD that he had acquired, and promised to play it for Max when they got back to the apartment.

They were sitting on the couch, halfway through track 9 when Blaine heard the front door open, and Kurt’s voice called out playfully, “Honey, I’m home!”

Blaine smiled, and returned, “We’re in here!”

As Kurt walked into the living room he stopped, seeing Max, “Oh, sorry, I didn’t know Blaine had someone over. Rachel met someone at the bar, so I thought I’d come home early, you know, let them ‘get to know each other’.”

“Max, this is Kurt,” Blaine said, moving over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh. Nice to meet you, Kurt,” Max said, shaking his head slightly.

“You, too,” Kurt said, “I’m just going to get a drink,” he added, pointing towards the kitchen.

Blaine smiled at him, before sitting back down next to Max, who was looking at the floor.

“Listen,” Max started, “I feel really stupid about this, but I kind of thought this was a date.”

Blaine immediately started panicking; crap, wasn’t it? Wasn’t he doing it right? He didn’t know, but he didn’t want to tell Max that this was his first date ever. He had purposely led the conversation away from dating histories for this very reason.

“What-,” Blaine started, but was cut off by Max, who continued.

“I mean, when you were talking about Kurt, it kind of seemed like he was, and I got a feeling, but I didn’t know you had a boyfriend. I’m sorry; I didn’t realize that I didn’t actually say this was a date.”

Rachel took this moment to walk into the apartment, yelling, “Kurt! I got his number, and-,” she stopped upon seeing Blaine, who had a slightly shocked look on his face, and said, “Oh, sorry, Blaine, I didn’t think you’d be here.” She was obviously fairly tipsy, color high in her cheeks.

Blaine ignored Rachel, and said, “Kurt’s not my boyfriend!”

“Oh no,” Rachel said quietly to herself. She wasn’t stupid; she knew how it looked when Kurt and Blaine were together. As a group, they weren’t exactly shy around each other. Being outcasts in high school had made them hold on tightly to those who accepted them, and it wasn’t unusual for them to link arms when they were out, and call each other pet names. Familiarity had taken away all normal boundaries in their relationship.

Blaine, apparently, had not noticed the difference.

“Why would you think that? Trust me, we’re just friends,” Blaine said.

Then Kurt was coming round the corner, saying, “Rachel? I thought I heard you.” He seemed to pick up on the weird tension in the room, though, and said, “What’s going on?”

“Well, Max here picked up on the undeniable chemistry between you and Blaine, and added it with the fact that you kind of act like you’re together, and assumed you were dating,” Rachel clarified, seeming totally at ease, and not weirded out by the situation at all. She sat down in her normal spot on the carpet, and then added to Max, “Oh, I’m Rachel, by the way. I’m Blaine and Kurt’s best friend and also roommate.”

Okay, now the situation was weird.

“Oh, no! Blaine and I aren’t dating. I mean, we’re best friends, and we are both gay, but-,” Kurt was interrupted by Rachel, who continued with a slight slur, “Don’t worry, Max, you’re not the first to think they were dating.”

“What?” Blaine and Kurt said at the same time. They shared a confused look, and Rachel continued.

“Honestly, all of New Directions were waiting for you two to get together since Blaine transferred. You got so close so fast, but you just kind of… never took the next step…” Rachel trailed off. “We never said anything to you guys, but I think that most of the school thought that you were dating anyway.”

Blaine and Kurt just stood there, shock evident on both of their faces.

“I mean, look at it this way,” Rachel said when it became apparent that the boys did not understand. “You hang out all the time, you’re basically inseparable, and you don’t have a problem with being physical with each other. Especially you, Blaine. I mean, I’ve never seen anyone hold hands and touch as much as you guys do without dating.” She paused, “Except with me, but we play for different teams, so it doesn’t count.”

Kurt and Blaine shared a quick embarrassed look, and Max continued to look varying degrees of awkward.

Rachel continued her speech, now apparently growing fond of the conversation topic, “You call each other pet names in public, and you can have conversations with just your eyes.” Rachel was now using her hands emphatically to prove her point. “But it’s more than that. We all thought it was just a matter of time before you guys got together because you have so much in common. Even _I_ have a difficult time getting a word in with you guys when you talk, and that’s saying something.” Rachel nodded her head seriously. “Blaine, I know you think that you’ve never been on a date before, but to be honest? You and Kurt have kind of been going on little dates since you were sixteen.”

She stopped her speech, looking very proud of herself, finally giving Blaine time to rearrange his thoughts.

Oh my God, was she right? Blaine thought back to all the behavior that Rachel had pointed out, and did a sudden comparison to all the romantic comedies he and Kurt had watched over the years. She was right. But Blaine had never thought anything of their behavior. It just seemed so natural to treat Kurt like he did, and Kurt had never said anything to show that he had thought it was unusual. When he had a bad day, Blaine called Kurt because he would no doubt know how to cheer him up. If something interesting happened to Kurt, Blaine would always be the first to know. It was a comfort to him when they were able to share their deepest insecurities and Kurt would squeeze his hand and tell him that everything would be alright, but also manage to make him laugh like no other a moment later.

So why weren’t they dating? Blaine tried to think back to the time of his transfer, but all he could remember was feeling so happy that he had finally found someone who understood him. He had never thought about asking Kurt out.

Blaine shook his head slightly, trying to arrange his thoughts in order. In all the time that Kurt and Blaine had discussed wanting boyfriends, wanting someone to share their lives with, they had never thought of being that for each other.

Rachel was now asking Max about his major, and Blaine looked up to find Kurt staring at him with a weird look. Shocked, confused, but also questioning.

“Listen, Blaine, this was really fun, but I think I’m going to head home,” Max said, getting up from the couch, and moving towards the door. “Let’s do this again real soon,” he said, before opening the door, and rushing out of the apartment.

“He seemed really nice,” Rachel said.

Blaine looked back at Kurt, and found him smiling at Blaine, before walking over and sitting down next to him on the couch. He hesitated for only a moment before taking Blaine’s hand in his.

“Blaine, would you go on a date with me sometime?” Kurt asked.

Blaine could not help the smile that broke out across his face. “Yes, I’d really like that.”

Blaine was finally going to get his date, a real proper date; and with Kurt!

Rachel then proceeded to clap her hands together and squeal, “Oh my gosh, this is so exciting! I wonder if the New Directions Klaine Betting Pool is still running!”

And with that she flounced to her room, leaving Blaine and Kurt sitting on the couch hand in hand.


End file.
